thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
You Can't Catch Me!
'You Can't Catch Me! '''is the twenty-fifth episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Friends, Poor Gordon and Spencer have had a tough time! Some, newer, faster streamlined engines came to help Nix bring in passengers from the Mainland, but their jealousy of their speed iniciated a competetion between them! Keep reading to see what happened. Love, The Author. Plot Plenty of passengers come to Sodor every day. Nix often brought them in, but sometimes there were too much. So the Fat Controller arranged for other engines to help bring in passengers from England, Wales and other places on the Mainland. (Spencer steams over the bridge and steams into Vicarstown) "Hullo Sodor! I'm back!" (sees no one there) "Oh well. There'll be more engines at Tidmouth." (Spencer puffs away) (Stops at Crovan's Gate to take on water) (Gordon puffs in with the Express) "Right on time! Oh, it's you." "Yes, Gordon. I'm back." "Well, step aside Spencer. I'm making good time right now." (the two engines heard two whistles) "Who's that?" asked Gordon. "No idea," replied Spencer. Suddenly, two streamlined engines thundered through! "What are those engines doing here?" asked Gordon. "Well, I'm going to go to find out," replied Spencer and puffed quickly away. When Spencer reached Tidmouth, the two streamlined engines were letting off their passengers. "Who are you two?" he asked. "I'm Connor." "And I'm Caitlin. We've come to help bring in passengers." Then, Norman rolled up. "Do you know where we can leave our coaches?" Connor asked Norman. "I'll shunt them away and you can rest in the Shed," replied Norman. "Thank you!" "Race you to the Shed!" puffed Caitlin. "You're on!" replied Connor. "Huh! Those two . . ." muttered Spencer. Secretly, he was impressed. Gordon arrived later. "So, who are you two." "Oh well, we were brought to Britian during the war," explained Connor. "But now we help carry passengers," continued Caitlin. "I see . . ." said Gordon. The next day, Gordon was getting ready to pull the Express. He saw Connor and Caitlin depart from the other platform. "Huh! Show offs. I'd like to race them to see how fast they can really go." He got his chance sooner than expected. The next day, he pulled the Express to Barrow-in-Furness on time and waited for another engine to take the train to London. Connor and Caitlin arrived, going to London as well. Suddenly, the Station Master came up. "Hullo! The diesel taking the train to London's failed! We need you to take it." "Alrigh then," said Gordon's Driver. "Come on then, Gordon!" "Hmm," thought Gordon. "Yes. I will!" He met Connor and Caitlin at the platform. "So you two, how about a race to London?" he asked. "Your going there too?" "Of course." "Then sure!" "What are you doing Gordon?" asked his Driver. "Showing them what fast is," replied Gordon. "You aren't meant to regulary reach your high speed." Gordon didn't care. Their Guards blew the whistle and the race was on! "I can do it!" thought Gordon. "You're nearly at 100 now!" called his Driver. Gordon pressed on. He was leveling with Connor and Caitlin. "I can win!" His Fireman shoveled coal into his firebox! But Connor and Caitlin were faster and soon Gordon started to fall behind a bit. "No! I must win!" "Oh my goodness. He's reached 100!" observed Gordon's Driver. Gordon was tiring. He didn't usually travel this speed! Soon all three engines reached the station. "I won!" Connor announced proudly. "You can't catch me!" "Good race. Right Gordon?" said Caitlin. "Yeah," panted Gordon. "Good race." Gordon returned home next day. He talked to Spencer about his race. "Just as I thought. You can't reach 100 easily, my dear Gordon," teased Spencer. "Huh! I'd like to see you race them," replied Gordon indignatly. The Duke and Duchess went to London for a week. When Spencer arrived to pick them up, he saw Connor and Caitlin. "This is my chance," he thought. "Eh, do you want to race?" he asked them. "Of course!" they replied. Soon, everything was ready and all three engines steamed off! Spencer could reached 100 easier than Gordon and was more level with Connor and Caitlin. But he still found that going even faster was tiring! Spencer was tiring as they approached Barrow-in-Furness. "I won!" cheered Caitlin. "You can't catch me!" "Huh!" spluttered Spencer. Later, he met Gordon. "So how'd your race go?" he asked. "Hmph. I lost!" he replied crossly. "I thought you could go fast," teased Gordon. "I can!" "You can't!" In the end, Gordon and Spencer decided to stick to racing between each other. They knew that they never catch up with Connor and Caitlin! Characters *Gordon *Spencer *Connor *Caitlin *Norman *Nix (''non-speaking role) *Sir Topham Hatt (non-speaking role) *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (non-speaking roles) Locations *Vicarstown *Crovan's Gate *Tidmouth *Tidmouth Sheds *Barrow-in-Furness *London Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes